1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a dual-polarized antenna and more particularly to a dual-polarized antenna with a plurality of conductor sections applicable for radio frequency identification read-write devices.
2. Related Art
With a quantum jump in technology and the awakening awareness of consumers, many consumers are starting to demand that origins of products and procedures of products are transparent and can be identified, therefore radio frequency identification (RFID) technology is widely used in product controlling and management, product identification and inquiry of production records.
Radio frequency identification (RFID) technology is commonly referred to comprising a data circuit which communicates electronically with at least one antenna, such as small sized label of semi-conductor chip, wherein the coded information in the data circuit can be transmitted wirelessly to an external reading device. Radio frequency identification labels can be passive, that means an internal power supply is not required, but the radio frequency identification labels rely on energy received from a wireless radio frequency source through the antenna to operate and transmit signals; or they can be active, that means a battery is used for power supply. Radio frequency identification circuit is commonly used with dual-polarized antenna to operate.
In the future, products applying the radio frequency identification technology will be found everywhere, and will even be introduced into certain supply chains for tracking products. Therefore, dimensions, radiation efficiency and manufacturing costs of the dual-polarized antenna in radio frequency identification circuit will be the primary considerations in design and production for manufacturers.